


Malfunctions

by shipsarerealucunt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Gryffindor, Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Era, Hufflepuff, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Other, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Ravenclaw, Room of Requirement, Roommates, Slytherin, The Marauder's Map
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsarerealucunt/pseuds/shipsarerealucunt
Summary: What happens when the Room of Requirement isn't fully fixed after the Battle of Hogwarts? You will end up 20 years in the past is what.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Dinner party in Room of Requirement

It was the middle of September, the second week of school. The cool chill of fall and the smell of reddening leaves surrounded the magical school of Hogwarts; a place where young witches and wizards come to learn magic. Hogwarts opened right after it's remodeling and construction. The new Headmaster, Professor, now Headmaster, McGonagall had sent letters to the 7th years who had missed their education due to the Battle at Hogwarts. There were some 7th years coming back just to finish their NEWTS, and especially the two best friends Harry and Hermione. 

Both them, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Dean, and Seamus were all coming back. Ron was busy doing Auror training at the Ministry so he couldn't join them.

Harry hadn't really decided on what to do for a job, that's why he wanted to finish his NEWTS to see where the path leads in the future. Hermione wanted and needed to get them since she couldn't do them during the Horcrux Hunt. She wanted them to be completed before she got a job. 

The Great Hall was loud with laughter and talking, it felt like Hogwarts was going back to what it was before. The ceiling was just as breathtaking as it was when the group of Gryffindors first entered the grand room. It lit everyone's faces with the cheery illusion of the bright day outside. Not to mention the floating candles that filled every first year with wonder. Hogwarts was truly amazing and made them feel like they were finally...

Home.

They were home again, Harry and Hermione thought as they walked into the Hall for another welcoming dinner. They've been missing Hogwarts for what felt years, and coming back from being in the tent the whole year, was hard. 

Both the Gryffindors went to their house table and began to eat the food that was presented in front of them. It was all a quiet dinner at the table before Seamus spoke. 

"Man I don't wanna retake Potions, double for that matter. I think I'll blow someone else's potion before mine." 

"Don't worry you'll blow something up either way, regardless of who's." Dean chuckled back to Seamus. That made most of them smile at that.

"Hopefully this year, you don't intentionally try to sabotage my potion for midterm again." Seamus snickered at all the pranking possibilities he could attempt on his friend.

"I don't know, mate. Don't give me any ideas or reasons. I only did that last year to get back at you for zapping me in my rear at a DA meeting." Harry scooped a mouth full of potatoes while watching his buddies bicker. 

"That reminds me; Hermione, Harry, are we going to continue the DA?" Dean turned his attention from his dark-haired friend to the two sitting across from him. 

Both mentioned teens looked at each other in careful consideration. The whole point of the DA was to teach the students of Hogwarts, no matter who they were, to defend themselves when the time came. The time had come and gone. Most of the students had already forgotten, and it's not like they needed it anymore. Sure, there was still the threat of Deatheaters and other magical beings, but since Umbitch was gone, they had a chance at learning proper DADA.

"Well, seeing as how we still don't have an actual DADA teacher that can teach us, yeah we will start it up again soon. Do you guys still have the fake galleon?" Harry asked looking back at them.

Neville, Ginny, Seamus, and Luna nodded their heads and went back to continue eating the roast that was made for dinner. They let the conversation between them all die down before Harry and Hermione spoke to each other. 

"We will probably have to go see the room if it's still usable," Hermione said to them and Harry. The fire that happened there previously maybe could have caused the room to have some major changes, to what Hermione believes what the fire could have caused. 

"You and I can go up there tonight to see, Hermione," Harry responded, gulping down the last of his food in front of him. Hermione nodded and finished her food, walking through stone corridors with Harry up to the Room of Requirements.

They soon got there, allowing Harry to think of something to see if it would work. They walked in to see the familiar dummy posing as a death eater standing ready for dueling with the fire blazing. It looked as normal as ever as it did in the 5th year, but there was one thing different. 

The fire that was lit by the corner was gradually getting bigger, and the room was getting steadily hotter. Harry and Hermione only noticed after feeling the room temperature rise. Hermione ran to the door to see it was locked. "It's no good!" Hermione yelled in exasperation. She turned back to see the fire continuing to grow larger in size. Harry stood there looking deep into the fire until it was close enough for it's licking tendrils to burn his furrowed brows. They both looked at each other, then the fire until a white flash appeared to knock them both out. 

They both woke up after the strange sound and flash that happened moments ago, but the fire was calm and steady, all seemed like nothing happened. No signs of the white light nor burning hot singes

"Are you alright?" Harry asked Hermione while dusting off. 

"Yeah I'm alright." she too said while getting up. She walked to the door to see if it was now unlocked. It opened with ease. 

That's weird. She thought. She opened the door more to see anybody else was out. Gladly there wasn't. She nodded at Harry to follow back to the dorms, but there was a problem. It seems that the usual way to get back was moved or replaced since it wasn't there. 

Harry too looked at the way to go back but then looked at the hallway's walls. It had the moving portraits, but they weren't the ones that were here normally, they were different. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and knew what they needed to do. 

They needed to go to the Headmaster's office. 

It was darker outside than it was mere minutes ago. As they both were walking down the corridors there were the same old portraits but the patches of the new walls weren't there. It was like the Battle of Hogwarts didn't even happen. 

"Does anything feel weird to you?" Harry asked Hermione. It was a feeling as if something were nostalgic. 

"Yeah, something does feel weird. We need to know what's happening and that's by asking McGonagall." Hermione said back to him while stopping at the gargoyle who stands for the entrance to the office. 

"Fizzing Whizzbees," said Hermione to the gargoyle. Nothing happened. "That's also weird, I thought this was the password?" She questioned. 

They both looked at each other than at the gargoyle. Thinking and saying any type of magical candy that will let them through to the office. 

"Skeletal Sweets?" Harry questioned the gargoyle and it opened the winding staircase up to the office. Quizzical looks formed on their faces? What was going on here? 

They both walked up the staircase to the door and looked at each other. Harry opened the door not expecting to see who was sitting in the office chair. 

"Professor Dumbledore?"


	2. Back to the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is going to be a lot of talking. Good luck.

There he was, sitting at his desk, writing with his quill on a piece of parchment. He was looking at both the two newly faced students he never noticed before. 

"Here, have a seat." He said to the students who sat down still looking shocked at the headmaster. He looked at the girl then at the boy. The boy looks like one other student he has at the school. It seems like the boy has similarities to the student James Potter, but it couldn't be. 

He tried to clear up the tension in the room. "Lemon drop?" He asked them, pointing to the bowl in the middle of them on the table. They shook their heads. 

"Well then, who are you and why are you here?" He told them wanting to know their cause of visit in his office. 

"I thought you would have recognized us, Professor?" The girl asked the headmaster. 

"It appears to me that I do not know you both." He said back to the girl. 

"I am Hermione Granger." She said then pointing to the boy, "and this is Harry Potter sir." The headmaster looked at the boy. 

What he thought was true, he must be James Potter's son, but that wouldn't be possible. The boy's eyes look more mature and older than his father, who is just a 17-year boy who is immature at the latest. It seems the boy has seen too many things at just a young age. He needed to see if it was true. 

"Could you be related to James Potter, more perhaps his son?" He asked Harry. 

"Er, yes I am," Harry said back startled at his old and supposed dead headmaster. 

"I thought so since you look so much like him, except the eyes and that scar of yours." The Headmaster said, now noticing the lightning scar that stopped right below his right eye.

He immediately began to fix his hair by making it cover the scar. He didn't really want anyone to see it, but knowing people, they would ask. 

Thinking, Hermione thought of why there were so many weird things they were seeing. Why there were no patches in the walls, why there was no hallway to get out of the Room of Requirements, and as to why Dumbledore is here.

"Professor, may I ask, what year is it?" Hermione looked back at the Headmaster. 

"Well, Ms. Granger, it's the year 1977." Professor Dumbledore said to Hermione not surprised as to why she asked. 

Both of them looked taken back on to what the Headmaster said. They couldn't understand why they went back in time. Let alone for 20 years in the past. 

"Well professor, it seems that you are seeing two students from the future. We are from the year 1997." Harry said looking at the headmaster then at Hermione. It seems like there is constantly something mildly bad happening to him and his friends. 

"Hm, I never expected to see time travelers yet, but you see something new everyday right? Say, where did you both come from?"

"We both came by the Room of Requirements, it looks like it malfunctioned on us when we went in there to see if it still worked." After the repairs of Hogwarts, Harry wanted to add. 

"Hermione and I went after dinner to see if it was going to work and when we got there, the fire that was there started to get bigger and bigger till we both blacked out. Then we woke up there and came here. We were wondering why everything looked different." 

The headmaster nodded and got up from his chair, and started to slowly pace around the room for a couple of minutes. He stopped near Fawks, the Phoenix that he owns, and started to pet it. He turned back to face them. 

"May I ask, what school year are you two going in?" 

"We are both in our eig- I mean seventh-year sir," Harry said, catching himself. They didn't want to add the fact they both skipped their seventh year due to the Horcrux Hunt. 

"But sir, why does this matter?" Hermione asked Dumbledore.

"It appears that settles that then. Do you mind if you two were to transfer as new students?" Dumbledore said in a question to them. 

"But sir, shouldn't we be working on the Room of Requirements so we can go back, should we not?" Hermione asked, more puzzled. Working on the Room of Requirements should be their top priority if they want to get back to their own time, right?

"Well, yes, of course, but leave that to me. You two will do your schooling while I see what I can do." Dumbledore replied as he was walking back to sit at his desk. 

"Sir, what should we say to other students from where we are? Our last names?" Harry asked. 

"That will be up to you both, say that you came from Ilvermorny and picked up the accent while living here," Dumbledore said thoughtfully. 

Both Hermione and Harry thought of their made-up last name. They didn't want the names to be obvious that they were from London. Dumbledore pulled out a roll of paper from his desk drawer. 

"Hermione Sallow," she said 

"And Harry Tempus." 

Dumbledore wrote down these names into the roll then looked up at them. 

"You both will be in Gryffindor I presume?" He asked while looking down at their red and gold uniforms they both wore to dinner. The two nodded while he wrote down their house. 

"Sir, where would we be staying? Surely not back in the dorms right?" Hermione asked. Students would be surprised at the least to see two random students waltz into their dorms that they didn't know. 

Dumbledore began to stroke his beard in thought. "There is the infirmary that will have extra beds for tonight. Your things will be there when you arrive." 

They both nodded. They sat up and began walking to the door. 

"Oh, and don't get caught by Mr. Filtch. I'll tell the staff about you two tomorrow." Dumbledore called out to them. 

Harry opened the door and walked out with Hermione. When the door closed behind them, they looked at each other and gave out a sigh. They both knew tomorrow was going to be a long day. 

Luckily Fitch wasn't near the Headmaster's office and the way to the infirmary. When they got there they both walked in as quietly and quickly as they could. 

They saw the beds where there was their own luggage. They walked to their own beds and shut the curtains to get ready for bed. 

Harry got in his bed, put his glasses on the side table. He turned off the lamp and with a sigh, he laid down. 

"Goodnight Hermione." He whispered out as he closed his eyes. 

"Goodnight Harry." She whispered back. 

As they fell asleep, they knew that they were in a different time and soon, a different life.


	3. Long Lost Twin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family Reunion yay

The early sun was shining down through the window upon the two vacant beds. They were both up for the new long day. They had their red and gold striped school robes with their house crest ablaze on the robes. They both were nonchalant on what was going to happen. 

They both walked down to the Great Hall knowing that there were other students looking at them. They ignored their gazes and went to sit down at their house table. 

Other housemates were looking curiously at them but looked away before eating the food on the table. It wasn't very often to get new students, but transfer students? The last time they had transfer students was 40 years ago. 

Hermione and Harry both didn't have a big appetite so they were eating a small slice of toast. The soft chatter around the room was pleasant to them. 

There was a small group of laughter coming from the entrance. Soon enough four boys walked in, humorous looks upon most of their faces. They were walking up to their house table and sat down. 

There were two tall black haired boys and two brown haired boys. One was tall and the other was much shorter than him.

Hermione looked at the boys then at Harry. She nudged her elbow into his side, causing him to yelp softly and look at her slightly annoyed. She shook her head and nodded to the four boys that sat a little away from them. 

He turned his head to see what she was looking at. He gasped.

It was the four boys she saw, but they weren't just boys. They were the Marauders. The group that his dad and his best friends were in. They were younger than he met them except his father. 

He looked away before they saw him and Hermione, hopefully, others will tell them that they are transfer students. 

One of the black-haired boys looked at the boy who turned his head away from them. He hasn't seen him around the school before, even the girl who was right next to him. The boy looked awfully familiar. 

"Hey James," he nudged the taller black-haired, trying to get his attention. "Who're they?" He nodded, pointing where James was supposed to look. 

"I don't know, Sirius," he replied while looking at the boy and the girl. He turned to another student by him. "Who're they?" He asked the student. 

"Those are the new transfer students, I found out by Professor McGonagall. She said they came by right after dinner yesterday," A student replied, going back to their breakfast. 

He turned back to Sirius and the others. "Those are the new transfer students. Say that they came last night after dinner. It's weird why they came after dinner though." He said to them collectively. 

"I didn't know that we could get transfer students," the smaller brown-haired boy said to James. 

"I didn't know either," James replied back to Peter.

"It's weird James since one of them looks like you. Couldn't say it's your long lost twin?" Sirius said to James while looking between them. 

"Wait, what?" James said slightly started and looked back at the boy. It does kinda look like him. Black tousled hair, same glasses, same face structure, but the weirdly shaped scar above his right eyebrow and lower eye. And his eyes. Those eyes look familiar. 

The others were looking at the boy too, looking between him and James. 

"Well James, it does seem that you have a long lost twin." Remus, the tall brown-haired boy, said. 

"Why are they staring at me?" Harry asked Hermione annoyingly. The past 10 minutes, they have been looking over at them. It's like being noticed as the chosen one, but there is no boy who lived yet. It's like right after being asked questions at the Ministry after the death of his godfather, who is merely 7 seats away from him. 

"It's probably because you mostly look like one of them." She retorted back. She went back to reading the book she had on the table, even though she didn't come with one. 

"Since when did you get a book?" Harry asked looking down at the title. Magical Misdemeanours and Modern Law. Well, that sounds interesting, for Hermione. 

"I keep books in my pockets since they come in handy in a time of need. Right now I am just bored." Hermione replied back. 

Time passed and Professor McGonagall went down to the two new students. "Here are your timetables Ms. Sallow and Mr. Tempus." She said, handing the parchment to them. 

"Thank you, Professor," Harry said to the professor. Hermione and he had the same schedule. 

They had their free periods after lunch on Wednesday. After the first class after lunch on Tuesday and a free period after breakfast. It was a decent schedule for both of them since it looked the same in their time. They would fit into the schedule easily. 

She nodded at them and walked to a red-haired student, who was also reading a book at the table. 

"Ms. Evans, would you kindly give Ms. Sallow and Mr. Tempus a tour of Hogwarts before going to class?" McGonagall asked. 

She nodded before saying, "Of course, professor." The professor nodded before leaving to go to the staff table. The red-haired girl walked up to the two new students. 

"Hi, my name is Lily Evans, what are your names?" She introduced herself. 

"My name is Hermione Sallow and this is Harry Tempus," Hermione said to the Prefect. Lily looked at Harry. 

"You do look a lot like Potter. Are you two related?" She asked him. 

"I don't remember any Potters' in my family bloodline. Probably just a weird coincidence." Harry said back to his younger mother. Lily nodded at him. 

"I am here to give you both a tour of the castle before classes start. May I ask what's your guy's class after breakfast?" She asked them. 

"Its Charms," Harry replied. 

"Oh, me too. Do you mind if I walk with you both after our tour?" She asked. 

Harry shook his head while his mother smiled. She waved her hands at them to follow her, already starting the tour. 

Soon after the tour, with their books, they went to the charms corridor. Hermione and Harry smiled at Lily before walking into the classroom 5 minutes before Professor Flitwick started class.


	4. Dorms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Hermione have a very interesting day before they get to their dorms. James, unknowingly gets jealous over his son talking to Lily. Harry knows that something compulsive will happen during this journey back in time.

It was now both Hermione and Harry's free period. They decided to spend it by going outside to study on upcoming tests. Hermione was sitting under a tree reading a book by Harry's things as he skipped rocks while standing in the water.

The day was relaxing with the midday sun cascading through the leaves of the tree, the slight autumn breeze and soft crash of small waves caused by the lake calming their nerves. There was a small splash of water after Harry threw yet another rock.

Hermione was reading her third book for the day. _A Brief History of Time by Stephen Hawking_. It was a muggle book that Harry wasn't familiar with, though, Harry didn't really read much when he was living with his aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon. He could only read when he was at school since that was where he could read without the interruption of his cousin Dudley.

Harry had his under shirt rolled up to his elbows, with his robe and bag by Hermione. If any one even wanted to steal it, they would meet their demise with her.

He skipped a rock making it hit the water 4 times before sinking. He grabbed another smooth rock from the shore and threw it. A large tentacle came up, then back down in the water when rock sank.

Further away there was an argument happening. Harry turned his head at Hermione. She sighed and began to pack up. Harry got out of the water, cast a drying charm on himself, and put on his socks and shoes. He put his robe in his bag, which had an undetectable extension charm so it can have more space with a feather light charm. It's every teenagers' dream to have a bag like that.

They both walked over to see what was happening. It was the Marauders and 7th year Slytherin, Snape. Harry thought it had to be. He could recognize that greasy hair anywhere. Sirius said that they always called him Snivellus, a nickname that came from the marauders. It sure was Snape, since he saw that memory he couldn't forget that memory, oddly enough. It gave him a strange feeling thinking that his dad couldn’t be a bully, but after the memory, it changed his thoughts about his father. His suspicions were about to be proven true after what he sees next.

Harry’s teen father sneered. "What's the matter, Snivellus? Too scared to fight me like the coward you are?" James shoved his hands into his pant’s pockets.

"Come on, Snivellus, fight back. Your face is red, is little Snivellus getting mad?”, Sirius antagonized.

Snape was livid, his face turning crimson nearly as red as Ron's hair. Not a pretty sight, but very nostalgic to Harry. He always got on Snape’s nerves at some point or another. His hand was trembling at his side. His other was gliding down to get his wand, Harry assumed. Harry got out his own in case something happens.

James pointed at Snape faster than he could blink and shouted out a curse.. Snape gasped and grunted before turning even redder as large boils formed on his skin. James and his friends were laughing with the exception of Remus. Snape reached down his pocket, grabbing out his wand, pointing at James and shouting out.

_“Sectumsempra!”_

Harry knew at some point something was going to happen. He swiftly put a shielding charm in front of his father before the spell could hit him. James had his wand pointing at Snape to say a spell, but was silenced after the shield went up.

“Are you alright James?” Sirius asked confused as to why James didn’t get hit. (wow, so caring of you Sirius) Peter and Remus were silent as Harry and Hermione came walking past shooting disappointed glares at James and Snape. Harry looked the most disappointed while looking at the two. He sighed as he looked at James and said, “This won’t be the last time I save you.” He walked off with Hermione in tow, the Marauders looking at him confused as they meandered into the courtyard of the castle.

“What did that mean?” Peter asked, looking at James and Sirius. Sirius shrugged as they all saw Mcgonagall coming at them looking as angry and disappointed as the so-called Tempus.

~~~

The marauders got off with detention with her for Monday and Tuesday. It wasn’t as bad as last time when they made all the Slytherin students wear red and gold and their common room to look like the Gryffindors’.

Harry and Hermione were in the Library doing the homework they got from Flitwicks. It was the charm homework they got in their 6th year back in their time. It was quite easy to do since they remember how to do each charm. They were in the middle of doing the essay they had to finish after what each charm did and what the effects of it were.

“Hermione, may I use that book?” He asked pointing to the tome on Hermione’s left side, farthest from him. She nodded and handed him the book.

“Thanks.” He said, already flipping through to find the answer.

“Harry, why did you save your father from Snape? He could’ve blocked it too.”

He stayed silent, then sighed, not wanting to talk about it, “I don’t really know, I did it absentmindedly.”

She ended the conversation, knowing he didn’t want to talk anymore. Harry put the book in his bag for later. He would finish the homework later so he could do other stuff, like, you know, sleep.

Sooner than later they finished their essay and walked to the Great Hall for dinner. The Marauders weren’t there yet which isn’t that surprising. Harry and Hermione decided to sit with Lily. It was a good choice considering the fact they hadn’t gotten the chance for a tour of the common room.

Lily looked away from talking with her friend to see Harry and Hermione. “You both need a tour to the common room right?” Hermione nodded while sitting down next to Harry and waited till dinner appeared on the table.

“Are you sure you aren’t related to Potter?” Lily’s friend asked. Alice was her name, Harry speculated.

“It didn't have any Potters in my bloodline that I remember being in there.” Harry made up the lie for the seventh time today.

“Really? You could have been mistaken as his long lost twin. Where did you guys come from anyway?”

“We are from Ilvermorny, but it was only for a short period since we moved a lot, we plan on staying here for a while.” Harry answered

“Hmm, why do you guys sound so English then?” She pried.

“We have been practicing before we came, and our parents are English,” replied Harry.

“Are you guys siblings or just friends since I haven’t seen you two without the other?”

“We are friends and we used to have play dates when we were kids, we just became close friends after a while.” Hermione answered, joining in on the conversation.

It was easy for both Hermione and him to make up lies so they can somewhat survive. Seventh Year is self explanatory. They have to lie almost all the time right? People ask Harry if he’s alright and if he needs anything and it's like 5th and 6th year all over again. He has been having some thoughts about him dying and almost wanting for it to end by going to his parents. Now he is 20 years in the past and finally meeting his parents.

“Alice, I think they are done with the questions.” Lily sighed and chuckled. Alice looked at her, nodded, and waited for dinner to appear too.

“Oh it's fine, it's like this every time we go to a new school. Except being someone’s long lost twin.” Harry chuckled off.

“It’s like he made a clone of himself but he’s nicer and actually has manners.” she laughed off.

“He must have some manners since isn’t he a pureblood? Don’t they live on manners?” He asked.

The Marauders came in, James and Remus looking puzzled, well Remus mostly. He looked at the bright red head, he adored. Lily was his famous crush beyond his friends other than Lily. He noticed that Tempus and Sallow were sitting across from her.

It looks like they were having a conversation that looked too comfortable for him. Sirius dragged James to sit a little ways from the three and waited till the announcements started. James looked at Tempus and her and felt a little bit of jealousy. He didn’t know why, but it was just something about him and Lily talking made him feel that it should have been James instead.

“I don’t know, but he should have some at least. It’s like he has never met a girl in his life. He could probably get the girls who would fall to their knees in his presence.” Lily argued.

“I think that’s a good thing, he will have to try his hardest to get someone as nice and proper as you.” Harry chuckled with Lily as she blushed at the compliment. They were laughing. SHE was laughing, genuinely with his look alike. It isn’t fair.

James was jealous and it made him exasperated. He couldn’t even make her laugh once. She would just laugh at him in a mocking way. He clenched his fist under the table and looked away from them, trying to contain his resentment and waited for dinner.

Dinner appeared 5 minutes after all the announcements were said and done. It was roast beef stew in a creamy broth with potatoes and carrots. There were some rolls and treacle tarts on the side.

Harry immediately went for the tarts when it appeared. As Harry was reaching for it, Hermione slapped his hand and gave him a look that she used to give Ron when he went for everything other than the main course. He sighed and got some stew and took a few bites.

A bit later, dinner came to an end. Both Harry and Hermione started to go towards their common room, but Lily stopped them.

“Do you guys need the way towards the common room?” She inquired.

“Oh yeah, we just guessed on where everyone is going,” said Harry.

“Okay, follow me and watch out for that false step,” she warned as both Harry and Hermione walked over it with ease.

To Harry and Hermione it was mystifying for them to not see any patched walls and bricks scattered against the wall, even in the tower as the staircases were moving. They soon made it to the dorm’s entrance. It was the Fat Lady; she was near to what they both thought she would still look like back then.

“Password?”Hermione asked, facing Lily.

“ _Andromeda_ ,” she said.

The door opened, the common room was cozy. There were sofas and chairs in every corner. Rugs covered the floor as there were blankets near the sofas and pillows. The fire was crackling in its spot as some logs moved. It had the customary painting around the room on the walls. There was a spot near the window with a sofa covered with blankets and pillows as if it was someone's bed.

“And this is the common room, it’s messy in some places but it’s home.” Lily said as she went to sit at the sofa near the fireplace and grabbed the book that was left on the ottoman in front of her.

Harry and Hermione said their thanks and went to their dorms. Harry walked in and it was very interesting to say at least. He went to the bed that looked like it wasn’t touched in years. Being curious he went through the suitcase to see what there was.

Pajamas, briefs, a shirt, jeans, toothbrush and a brush. The basic necessities for any vacation or school. Being tired he got ready for bed, putting on the set of pajamas provided.

He put on the pants and didn’t care for a shirt. Not knowing that he was displaying the scars from the war and what the locket made, as well as the lightning scar he got at such a young age; the one that gave him the infamous title ‘the boy who lived’, and popularity he didn’t want. He panned his eyes at everyone else's suitcases.

He remembered something in that moment, the Marauders Map. For a moment he didn’t think anything that bad would happen with it. Then he thought about his last name. He went towards the suitcase that was covered with Quidditch Team stickers. J.P was engraved on the lock. He found it under the heap of clothes that were scattered in the suitcase.

“ _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_ ,” he whispered. He hoped that no one was listening to what he was doing or he would get in serious trouble.

He saw his dot form on the map in the dorm room. ‘ _HARRY POTTER_ ’ it read. He pulled out his wand and charmed the paper. He went to find Hermione and charmed her last name. No one could find out they weren’t who they said they were.

“ _Mischief Managed_ ” he whispered again. He put the map back under the clothes, then he saw a shimmer. He reached for it like a curious child.

It was the Invisibility Cloak. He pulled it out mid way. Numerous memories flooded his mind surrounding this beloved cloak. He might just have to make more memories. Putting back where it was and the map, Harry closed the suitcase.

He got the charms book out of his bag and put it on his bed with the parchment he was using for the essay. Flipping through pages and writing down the information he saw, Harry got his work going. The Marauders came through the door chatting away. He looked up at them then back down at his essay writing down more.

“You should have seen his face!” The boys laughed.

Peter snorted, “He was turning red again like this morning!”

“What did you guys do?” Harry asked looking up to Remus.

“James and Sirius were getting back at Snape for this morning since they didn’t get to do anything to him.” Remus answered while sighing and getting ready for bed.

“Figured as much,” Harry replied, looking back down at his essay.

Finishing up his essay, he put the quill and the paper on the nightstand, along with his glasses. He brushed his hand through his hair, showing his infamous scar. The soft crimson lines that started above his brow and ending on his cheekbone.

The marauders were looking at the scar, wondering how he must have gotten it. It looks pretty gnarly, and looks like its split open on occasions by how red it was.

Sirius spoke up for what all the other boys were thinking, “That is a godawful scar, how did you get it?” One of the boys trying to sleep shot Sirius a glare for using strong language. He gave the other boy an apologetic side-glance before returning his attention to Harry.

“I, uh, got it when I was very young. Just like any other kid being a spaz turd.” He quickly lied, again like every other time he has talked to them.

“Far out, man,” Peter interjected. James and Sirius looked at Peter funny, wondering what in the world he just said. The boys dismissed the rest of potential conversation, too tired from the events of the day for any more shenanigans.

One of the boys flicked the lights off and got ready for sleep. They all closed their bed curtains. Harry did the same, getting comfortable, putting his wand under his pillow. He can never be too safe to have it on him. Years of paranoia has caused this habit and it simply stayed with him.

It was a long day for Harry and he thinks that it isn’t even the end of his stress. It’s more like the beginning of the end.


	5. Little Side Track

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you note.

First of all, I would like to say is thank you all for the Kudos! It has been an amazing journey with this book and your support to it. I am thankful that you are giving love for the book. The fifth chapter is still in the making since it will be longer than the last one. It will have the angst that we all love with teens and drama. School unfortunately is kicking both me and my editor's aka my best friend's butt and we both hope that we can get this book about angsty kids done by next week or two. It will probably be done by the end of this month or next week, but with my BSF being in the school musical, it might be longer. It will be a better chapter than the last one since my English is coming back from after 6 months of quarantine. Seriously I forgot how to spell antiestablishment, but I didn't know how to spell that in the first place. Anyway, I hope I can get this chapter done before the end of this month or you will catch me on the news and in jail for committing a hate crime.


	6. Lil Pimp Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry had a nightmare and can't seem to get it out of his head. Harry makes a new friend, you probably know who it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We did it, boys. We got chapter 5 done and completed. anyway, I'm failing school- I hope all are having a wonderful day, I love you, and let's get the show on the road. This is a long one so hold on for about 3 mins. I swear this didn't need to take this long but it did. Damn

Harry blearily blinked at the breakfast table, silently scooping eggs into his mouth. Sleep was not his friend, yet again. Not only did he have the normal angst, but he had a vision about Voldemort; something that hasn’t happened since the sixth year. Harry was mortified... He didn’t want to have them anymore, but they lingered nonetheless.

Hermione was sitting right next to him, eating as well. She was worriedly glancing at Harry, wondering what happened last night, but she had an inkling of an idea. “Harry, did you have another nightmare?” She knew about them, since their fifth year. She knew how bad they were when Voldemort was on the rise of power. Luckily, the ones she could see he was having now were not as bad. He nodded, continuing to eat his breakfast slowly, the incubus still on his mind. The young man simply could shake the feeling of dread that settled deep within him.

“Oh, Harry, was it that bad?” She took his silent reply as a yes. It looks like it shook him to his core. Harry thought about that damned dream again, but it just seems impertinent to keep it hidden in the recesses of his mind...

_Storm clouds had thundered in, the night dim as someone cackled. Others chortled with the unknown stranger, having the same sinister aura. They all surrounded a muggle as they tortured them. Their blood-curdling screams drowned out the disquieting laughter. Further away HE sat at a polished mahogany table, the kind you would see in only the most lavish of houses. The other hoodie cultists were sitting on the sides of the table, obviously being several Death Eaters and pureblood family heads._

_Harry could vaguely see the resemblance between this scene and the Malfoy manor. There was a familiar white-haired death eater, Lucius Malfoy standing just to the left of HIM. Lucius was younger but still had his pin-straight, stoic stature Harry knew him to have. Harry looked up to the head of the table. A feeble, fragile-looking body was there. Harry KNEW who that was. He could recognize that face anywhere, because of those nightmarish eyes and cold, dead skin stretched across his atrophied skull. It was HIM, the one who started it all. Harry’s pain, his mental health, his stress; the cause of why he was so messed up in the head._

_Harry froze in hatred. Despite Harry knowing he couldn’t be seen, he was paralyzed when Voldemort stared right at him. He shouldn’t have felt this way, he has stood in front of this monster unflinchingly before, yet something about this was different._

_“Good to have you. Please, take a seat.” HE rasped out. Harry backed away a bit, only to be startled as someone walked through him to sit at the other head of the table. HE smiled, showing his yellowed teeth._

_The individual the Dark Lord greeted was a young man and looked to be 16 or 17 at the latest. He could have been attending Hogwarts for all Harry knew. His dirty blonde hair was slicked back with so much gel that he could have been the old version of Draco Malfoy. Anyone could see he was a pure-blood just by looking at his clothing and presumptuous attitude._

_Harry came over his fear and walked to see the boy’s face. He couldn’t quite tell, but it was familiar until HE said something. “Welcome, **Barty Jr** ,” HE hissed at the boy, adding more emphasis on his name. _

_Harry now knows why he recognizes him; his fourth year, where everything went to shit; it was him. That rat bastard Bartimus Crouch Jr. was a leading cause in so many terrible things. He was the man that aided in the mental deterioration of Nevil’s parents. He was the reason Cedric was murdered, and all the events linked to the Dark Lord._

_Suddenly, Harry’s breathing began to quicken. His fury towards this boy, soon to be man, resurfaced within moments... This boy doesn’t know the horrors he causes in the future, what terrible things he did that caused so much grief._

_“Barty, you are required to tell me if anything new happens at Hogwarts. I need to get Sirius Black on my side, not on those blood traitors’.” HE croaked at him. “Yes, my Lord. I will give you any details about Hogwarts, but,” Barty hesitated, “there is one thing. Two new students just enrolled yesterday. One of them looks eerily similar to another student, James Potter. He goes by Harry Tempus, he’s in our seventh year. Lord, do you want me to get more information about them?”_

_“Yes, I knew something fascinating would happen this year,” the one and only Voldemort derode._

_Harry’s breath caught in his throat. He knew something like this would happen, and it did. He couldn’t let any information fall into Barty’s hands. Harry will have to keep quiet about this, or it would just be a link to get more information out of him. Soon enough, the dream swirled away like a memory in a pensive and went dark._

~~~

He shook his head and continued eating. He looked at Hermione's worried face and sighed. He will have to tell her about it since she is part of the whole ordeal. “I will tell you in the library after class.” He whispered near her ear, gave her a sympathetic look, then went to finish eating. The Marauders were slightly concerned about him since he woke up sweating and breathing like he ran a marathon in 30 seconds. Remus had to be the one to get him up. It was a weird experience for him to say the least.

Harry was a shaking mess no less than 45 minutes ago; his hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat, mumbled words were sprouting from his slightly open mouth and his tossing and turning in his sleep caused the bedsheets to crumple to the floor. Remus was woken up due to being a light sleeper, so he claims. Though, in reality, it was his acute senses. After a moment of assessing the situation, Remus decided it would be best to wake up James look-alike.

Shaking and calling out Harry’s name was the only way to get him up, so he did just that. Harry woke up with a frightened yelp. His breaths were heavy as he was looking around at what woke him up. (WAKE ME UP INSIDE. CAN’T WAKE UP. WAKE ME UP INSIDE. SAVE MEEEEEEEE. SAVE ME FROM THIS NOTHING I’VE BECOME.) Seeing Remus right beside him frightened him but Harry kept a cool demeanor anyway.

It was quiet after that yelp since no one except Remus was up. He is usually the one up before everyone else. Remus broke the pregnant silence, “You were, umm, you were having a nightmare or something, so I woke you.”

Harry nodded, trying to keep quiet so he wouldn’t wake the others. Looking to his left, he saw his alarm clock that read 6:37 am. Deciding not to go back to bed, he went to get ready. He fixed up his robes and his tie and walked quickly to the door. He turned at Remus who also was getting ready.

“Thank you, Remus. For waking me up, I mean.”

“Anytime,” Remus said not to forget the fact that he didn’t even introduce themselves last night at all. How did Harry Tempus know his name when they’ve never properly been introduced? He went back to getting ready after Harry made his exit. This was just a weird morning and Remus thinks that this might happen again.

(Remus, you poor soul, this will happen every single day. Maybe. This is why you are his new godfather. RIP Sirius 😔)(Editor-chan:*cries* eat my black, salty tears Author-kun!)

The Marauders have been sitting at the table, wondering why Remus was thoughtfully, and not-so stealthily, staring at Harry. He wanted to know a lot of things about him but he kept his inquiries to himself. He turned away from Harry and got some things done before they went to class.

Harry finished his food and laid his head on his arms on the table. Potions were his next class and he wasn’t happy to go since he woke up this morning. Hermione was staring at him once again. She went back to her book as she laid her hand on his arm, rubbing circles with her thumb. Harry gave out his breath and put his hand over her arm.

Secretly, they both wanted to be back home with their friends who are wondering where they were. They were missing Ron the most since they usually did almost everything that was either life-threatening or dangerous together. There was no in-between with that. They gave both themselves the goal of going to Dumbledore about the Room of Requirement.

The bell rang beat them to it, indicating that they had to go to the first class of the day. Getting up, Hermione and Harry went in their directions to their first class.

It got colder and colder as Harry walked down to the dungeons, where Potions was. He shivered as he walked to the door of the class. Opening the door, he went to the side where there was a spot open. And that was by slimy old Snape. He regretted it at first, but it was the only seat and he had sparked interest in what Snape was thinking.

Snape wasn’t happy at all that James' carbon copy is sitting next to him, while the carbon copy isn’t even fazed. It was annoying that a Gryffindor came to sit beside him, a Slytherin. The whole class was looking at the two who were reading and the other, mad that someone was sitting next to him.

Professor Slughorn came out of the supply closet, seeming like he was messing around with the supplies. (Oh Slughorn what are you doing in the cLoSeT?)(Shut up Author-Kun)

“Okay, class today we will be making Draught of Living Death. I know that you bunch have been studying on it since I told you, last class, to do so, so better get to it.”He exclaimed to the class, wiping off any debris from him being in the closet.

“Oh, and the instructions are on the table in the book given to you. Good luck!” He pulled out his wand to write the ingredients needed for the potion and went about to do his desk work. Students went to their books to find the instructions in the book, knowing that most of those instructions are wrong.

Harry grabbed his book assigned to him and flipped to the page about the potion they are making today. It reminded him of his sixth year; that horrible year with the book, the bathroom, and Dumbeldore’s death. It was just a mess for him and he does not want to relive that.

Looking at the board was the ingredients needed for the potion. It doesn’t look that hard to do, since making it in the past.

  * Infusion of Wormwood
  * Powdered Root of Asphodel
  * Sloth Brain
  * Sopophorous Bean
  * Valerian root



It wasn’t that much so it would be only one trip to the supply closet. Grabbing all the ingredients, he put them all on the table and started to get his cauldron ready. Looking at the book, he found the instructions. From what he saw it was like the potions book in his sixth year but without the notes.

He turned to the greasy-haired boy that was sitting next to him, writing in his own potions book. He was connecting the dots; Snape was writing the correct instructions. Looking back from Snape’s book, he went back to his own. During his sixth year, he was obsessed with it, remembering everything that was in that thing. Gladly he knew the correct instructions of the potion.

“I’m Harry, Harry Tempus.” He introduced himself to the brooding teenage boy. Silence came after, he knew he wasn’t going to get an answer but he still wanted to introduce. Especially after his little commotion with his father and Snape.

“Severus Snape,” he grumbled out, starting to prepare his potion. Harry did the same putting in the water and salt, leaving it to rest for five minutes.

“I apologize for what happened with m- James. It was uncalled for, and I’m sorry about that.” Harry almost slipped that James was his father, but caught himself before Severus got suspicious.

“Why is his twin apologizing? James should be the one apologizing for his antics,” he grumbled again.

Harry was quiet, thinking of a better way to answer. Thinking of nothing to say, he went back to the potion, putting in ten drops of the essence of wormwood, both from the left and right of the cauldron.

The dagger he was supposed to use was sharp and could easily cut skin, but Harry didn’t pay close attention to it. He grabbed the valerian root and cut off three of them for the potion. He then cut them into small square pieces and placed them in the cauldron for another five minutes.

Grabbing the sopophorous bean, he grabbed the silver dagger he used recently and crushed it with the blade, and let it release the juice in it. Severus looked upon his action, confused as to why he crushed it instead of cutting it.

“You’re supposed to cut it?” Snape piped in inquisitively.

“Crushing it lets the juices release more efficiently,” Harry said looking at his cauldron, then back at Severus. “Where did you hear that?”

“My old Potions teacher back in the States,” Harry answered quickly, trying not to give that his old teacher was right in front of him, with the book that he was obsessed with in his 6th year. Severus looked back at his book and wrote down a note next to the Sopophorous Bean instruction. So he didn’t know about the sopophorous bean, he probably learned by his own mistake.

Going back to his potion, he went to pour any other liquid that was produced from the root and went to stir ten times clockwise. He then went to stir the potion counterclockwise until the potion turned as clear as water. Then putting in exactly seven squared pieces of the Valerian Root into the cauldron.

Looking back at the book he read ‘Stir the potion ten times counterclockwise’. Every seventh counterclockwise stir, go clockwise once and then counterclockwise for the remaining ones is the correct way, however... He engraved that into his skull in the sixth year...

“Every seventh counterclockwise stir, add a clockwise stir.” He mumbled loud enough for Severus.

Severus looked up at him in suspicion, bought nothing of it, and did what Harry said. Harry didn’t think that Snape would take the thinly veiled advice. He thought that he would just do what the book said considering Snape’s strict nature...

Reading the book and doing the instructions 13 and 14 which read:

13\. Add one hundred and fifty fl.oz. of Powdered Root of Asphodel.

14\. Hold the cauldron with your right hand; with your left hand gently stir the potion ten times counterclockwise and eight times clockwise.

He continued with his potion until adding the last valerian root square and moving it to the grading table and cleaned up his desk.

He grabbed his bag and waited while at his desk. He finished at the same time as almost everyone else but cleaned up quicker. He grabbed the book that he got from Hermione and started to read.

“Why did you help me? I was perfectly fine on my own you know,” Severus interjected.

“The book was wrong about the instructions and I wanted to help you. That’s all,”

“Oh, so, you think you know everything? You aren’t that bad as I can see, but you did deflect my spell from Potter. I’m still not letting you get away with that. Tempus, is your dorm with the 4 dimwits?” He asked. Harry nodded looking up to Severus. This better be good, he thought.

“Oh, since you were being so kind as to help me, to the person who has Outstandings in Potions. Could you be able to help me get back at James?”

Harry shook his head quickly, “No! I mean no. I can’t let you do that but I think I can interest you with something more.” Severus stood back with his stoic face. Harry began to speak his deal. “I say that I can make James not bully you anymore. Would you like that?” Severus nodded. “If I agree to this, can I still hurt him after what all he has done to me?”

Harry shook his head again, and spoke as calm as possible, “No. If he can’t hurt you then you can’t hurt him. That’s the part of this agreement. I could help you with other things but that's up to you, deal?”

“What other things?” Severus inquired. Harry shouldn’t have said that. He should not have said that.

“I might not look like much but, I know more than the common wizard.” He stated. It’s the truth, he shouldn’t know how to get rid of a Horcrux.

Harry pulled out his hand, ready to be shaken. He couldn’t believe that he was making a deal with his dead potions teacher, it made him sick. Harry needed friends though, and he was desperate enough to make do with his father’s rival, even when it was wrong.

Severus speculated about the boy before him. He shouldn't be trusting this twin of that oaf. What if Potter’s twin led him into a trap. Thinking for a while, he thought about the consequences of having a friend like Harry. He wouldn’t fully trust him but, who knows how that would change in the future.

Looking down at Harry’s hand, he hesitantly took it and shook it. “Deal”

“Deal,” Harry echoed, shaking Snape’s hand. The bell rang right after they shook on it. For Harry, that meant one thing-- going to Defence Against the Dark Arts.

This is going to be fun.


End file.
